Promise Me
by Forgotten Memory
Summary: A twist on the SM R movie. Instead of working together, Serena decides she doesn't want the scouts to get hurt, and goes to the planet by herself.


Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sailor Moon  
  
Promise Me  
  
Gone. Fiore had taken Darien. Sailor Moon broke down, falling to her knees in a fit of sobs. "Tuxedo." Sailor Moon whimpered. She had one choice only. It may end her life, but it was worth it, to keep them safe.  
  
Serena leaned against the inside of a construction pipe. Her friends spoke of going together to fight off Fiore, and she was beginning to re-think her conclusion. When Mina began talking of Darien. "We're not going! Its to dangerous, and I wont lose any more friends." Serena cried. I hope this works, she thought silently. After muttering a few more words, Rini threw her Luna P ball into the air and it transformed into a gun. "Can I remind you your a super hero? EH!" A suction dart flew out and landed on Sailor Moon's tiara. "Why is it do you think we fight for you?" Rini asked. "Mental Void..." Sailor Moon replied. Now I know what I must do. She thought.  
  
They all held hands, preparing to teleport. Luna shouted out the name of the transportation, and they began focussing there energy. All of them looked focussed, but Sailor Moon looked by far the most concentrated of them all. They began to glow brightly, and just as they were supposed to take off.... it all stopped. "What?!?!" Mina shouted. "Sailor Moon, what do you think went---" She soon realized that Sailor Moon was no longer their. She looked up to the sky. "Serena!"  
  
Serena kept her eyes focussed on her target as she traveled through the dark empty void. "Save Darien." She thought silently. She boosted her speed, and in no time at all, was landing slowly on the unstable planet. She looked around. The unfamiliarity was almost frightening. She brushed her hand over her brooch and then waved it in the night. A map out of the entire planet appeared, a blue dot marking her position, and a red marking Tuxedo Masks. She began walking through the fields of flowers that seemed to go on forever. When finally, it came into view, a black crystal palace, no more than a quarter of a mile away. Instead of walking, she was now running at a steady pace, hoping to reach Tuxedo Mask before it was too late, for there was no telling what Fiore might do  
  
"Almost.... there..." She panted. Dark doors blocked her way to getting inside. But suddenly, the door swung open. She knew in her gut that this was a trick, but she had no time to figure out what the enemy's plans were. She ran inside, her footsteps echoing off the walls. She passed a door, but then slowly retraced her steps. Darien was inside, in some type of glass jar or... or... crystal. "DARIEN!!!" She screamed. She ran to him, but was stopped in her tracks by some kind of invisible force field. She curled her fists and began pounding. "Let me in!" A cold, calm voice rang out behind her. "I'm surprised you've come Sailor Moon, I never found you that loyal." His snicker angered her even more. He was admiring some kind of piece in his hand, as she looked closer, it appeared to be a key. He placed it on the table with a bang, and he stood up. "It would be wise if you turned around now, and leave Darien with me." Fiore warned. Sailor Moon scowled and ran at Fiore.  
  
"Ohhhhh.... what should we do? Luna, Artamis, any ideas yet?" Sailor Mars complained. Rini was huddled in a corner, clinging to her Luna P ball. "What if..." Sailor Mercury trailed off. "What if what Amy?" Sailor Venus asked. "Well, if Rini is Serena's daughter... Maybe... Just Maybe, she help transport us to Serena." Sailor Mercury finished off. Rini's eyebrows raised, "would, would I be able to help my momma?" She asked. Sailor Jupiter nodded, and then Rini got up. They grabbed each others hands, and everyone started to glow.  
  
Sailor Moon was now lying in a heap in a small corner. She had run at Fiore, and was blasted back my energy from his hands. As she returned to consciousness, she croaked out one word, "Darien". Tuxedo Mask was helpless, trapped in a crystal, with no way to help Sailor Moon in her fight. He began pushing on the sides, hoping, with the little strength he had left, to break free. And, not one second too early, nor too late, the side gave way, and Tuxedo Mask shakily stood up. "Let her go, Fiore." His booming voice called.  
  
The Sailor Scouts and Rini were now traveling through space at an alarming rate. The planet came into focus and Sailor Mercury's visor came on. "She's in the castle!" Amy shouted, surprised at her friends speed.  
  
Sailor Moon jumped up and ran at the key while Fiore was occupied with Darien. Fiore heard the footsteps and shot a blast of energy at Sailor Moon. It was a direct hit, and Fiore walked towards Sailor Moon, with nothing else on his mind, but the death of earth's Super Hero, Sailor Moon....  
  
~ To Be Continued ~  
  
This is my first fanfic... please try not to be cruel... I know it started off from basically no where. And I apologize. But please let me know what you think.  
  
A hopeful writer,  
  
SheDaisy Fan (I'm probably changing my screen name though) 


End file.
